Where We Belong
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One-shot request for futureWWEdiva2011. Sara Martin and Randy Orton were high school sweethearts. But they broke up right after graduation to pursue different things. They meet back up at their ten year high school reunion and the sparks are still there. Will they realize where they belong? Randy/OC.


One shot request for futureWWEdiva2011. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Sara Martin stood in her apartment getting ready for the reunion. She couldn't believe it was ten years since high school. She had hoped she wouldn't be single when the reunion came around but she and her boyfriend had broken up three weeks earlier. The brunette smooth the winkles in her black lace panel dress. She lightly applied her makeup and put her hair up in a French twist.

Once she was sure she was perfect, she headed into the living room to get her purse and jacket. She made sure she had everything in her purse and headed out. She got into her Honda Accord and headed toward the hotel where the reunion was being held. She was a little nervous about seeing her old boyfriend again.

She pulled up to The Westin St. Louis Hotel and gave her car to the valet and headed in. She stopped at the table to get her name tag.

"Sara Martin. Oh my god, you look beautiful." Laura, the girl sitting at the table said.

"Thank you, Laura." Sara replied trying to think who Laura was.

"We were on the debate team together."

"Oh, well it's very nice to see you." Sara smiled. "I better head inside. Don't want to miss anything." She placed her name tag on and headed into the ballroom.

Randy Orton looked around the ballroom as he stood there talking to some friends from high school. He hadn't wanted to come but he wanted to see Sara and see how she was. They had been high school sweethearts all through school. They broke up when Sara went off to college in New York and Randy went into the Marines. Now, he was getting a chance, he hoped, to see her after all these years. He looked up as she walked in. He smiled a little bit as she did.

Sara looked straight at Randy when she caught sight of him. He still looked just as good as when they were dating. Over the years, she had thought about him a lot. When she heard he had started in the WWE, she began to follow his career. She even went to a show or two when they came to St. Louis. She gave him a small smile and then headed over to the bar to get a drink.

Randy followed her with his eyes as she walked over to the bar. He smiled and headed over. This was his chance to hopefully talk to her. He saw her standing there and quietly came up beside her.

"I see you still like white wine." He said to her.

She turned to face him. "Some things never change." She replied before taking a sip. "I heard you have been doing well for yourself."

"I try." He smiled. "I'm pretty happy with my career. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm teaching at the university. English."

"Sounds like you enjoy it." He turned to look around the room.

"I do. Teaching is something I'm good at. I love it."

"Great." He smiled. "So, what else have you been up to? Are you married? Have children?"

"Neither. My boyfriend and I just broke up a few weeks ago. I guess I'm just looking for the right person." She took a sip of her drink. "What about you? Married? Kids?"

"Nope, I don't." He didn't get to say more as the reunion chairperson took the stage.

"Welcome to the ten year high school reunion of Hazelwood High. We hope everyone is doing good and enjoying the reunion. Please everyone have a great time and catch up with your friends."

Randy turned to Sara. "So, did you want to dance?"

"Sure." She put her glass down and took his hand. The band began playing a slow song like they danced to at prom.

Randy pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. It took her back to senior prom. She had been so in love with him. She wanted to spend forever. But when she got accepted into NYU, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. So, she and Randy ended their relationship and went their separate ways. Now here they were dancing at their reunion like they had never been apart.

Randy pulled back and looked into her eyes. They had always played t the strings of his heart. The moment he looked into them, he always lost whatever control he had. He leaned in and gently kissed her. He smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. It soon became passionate.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded yes and they headed out. She wasn't entirely shocked when they ended up in his hotel room. She had thought they would just talk once they got there but once she was alone in that room with him, she couldn't contain the feelings she had. Feelings she wasn't even sure she still had. He kissed her as soon as they were in the room. She kissed him back just as passionately and with great intensity. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he helped her remove her dress. Before she knew exactly what was happening, they were in bed making love. It was just as passionate as she remembered it.

The next morning, she woke up and smiled when she saw Randy still beside her. She was afraid that he would be gone as he had been the last time they were together. It was after graduation and they had gotten a hotel room at the hotel where a graduation party was being held. They made love for the first time and only time that night. The next morning, she woke up and found herself alone in the room with a note from him saying that since she was going to New York, it was best that they broke up and remembered the time they had shared. That was the last time she saw him until she began following his career in the WWE.

Now here they were together again. She moved a little bit to get out of the bed. She picked up his shirt and put it on. She walked to the window. She moved the curtains and looked out at the view. The city of St. Louis was just waking up. She knew she and Randy would have to talk about what happened and what it meant.

She heard some noise behind her and turned to the bed. She saw Randy was awake. "We need to talk about this." She said to him.

"I know." He said as he pulled on his pants. "Sara, I don't regret last night. I didn't plan it but I don't regret it. And I hope you don't either."

She walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of him. "I can't say I regret it. But what does it mean? I mean, we have seen each other in person for ten years. Now, we end up in bed together. I just want to know what it means."

He sighed. "I don't really know. Sara, all I know is I have feelings for you. I always have. I wish I could say I regret that we broke up. But I think we needed to so we could get to where we are. We both wanted so much in our lives and careers. Now we have that. We got to where we wanted to go in life and now we can be together. I know I want that. Do you want that?"

She sat there thinking about his words. "I do have feeling for you too. I always have. But we made decision years ago to end things. I'm not sure picking up where we left off is good."

He took her hand in his. "I'm not asking us to pick up where we left off. I want us to start anew. From this point on. Start over in a sense. We begin again."

She thought about all those times over the years that she had thought about him. How she wanted to with him. How she never really got over him and why she wasn't married. Why all of her relationships never worked out.

"Sara." He said to her. "I know you still love me. I love you."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too."

He smiled when he pulled away. "So, we're starting over?"

"We're starting over." She smiled when he leaned in and kissed her this time. He pulled her close and they laid back down in the bed.

She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed with contentment. She knew now where she belonged. Where she had always belonged. With him.

Please Review!


End file.
